


In the Hands of the Enemy (Whumptober #2)

by liveandlove



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: John Constantine Needs A Hug, My sappy ramblings, Read on if you like John nearly losing it, This got SAPPY fast, Whumptober 2020, he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveandlove/pseuds/liveandlove
Summary: Chas and Dez have been captured by the demon Estriel Fallen. Estriel decides he wants to have some fun.Or: John being forced to choose who lives and who dies.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957663
Kudos: 17





	In the Hands of the Enemy (Whumptober #2)

#2: In The Hands Of The Enemy (Pick Who Dies)  
"Pick one, John Constantine."  
Gasping as the demon holding him shoved him forward, John found himself staring into the eyes of the two men he never thought he'd see again.   
Being held by the left hand of Lucifers' favorite attack dog, Chas Chandler stared for a moment, then wouldn't look him in the eyes. His right eye was bruised and swollen, and blood trickled from his temple all the way to his chin.   
In the right hand of that prick, there was a woozy, but mostly unharmed Desmond Laveau. Unlike Chas, Dez stared straight into his eyes with a stricken, hateful look that forced a sob out of Johns' throat.   
"You bastard, " John hissed, forcing his attention back to the horrible entity that was Estriel Fallen.   
"Indeed," smirked Estriel. "Not exactly my fault, though. Now. Pick one."  
"When Hell freezes over."  
Estriel rolled his eyes at that. "Oh, please. That's enough. I can see you don't quite understand the situation, so I'll explain in terms that your puny mortal brain can understand. They are mine."  
John choked. "No."  
Estriel continued like he hadn't heard. "Their souls? Mine. Do you get it now?"  
"N-No… Chas wouldn't- Dez wouldn't…"  
"Oh, no." Estriel released a chilling laugh. "They didn't sell their souls. Francis here was about to jump off a building-"  
”WHAT?!?"  
"-and Desmond had given up on life months ago. I simply offered them a way out. Although now, I thought I'd have some fun with you. Do you understand now?"  
When John's only response was heavy breathing, Estriel nodded with what would've been a sympathetic look if his face hadn't been so scarred. "I knew this would be hard for you. But I care not. Now. Pick one."  
"Wh… what am I picking one for?" John asked in a defeated whine.   
"Oh, I thought I'd neglected something." Estriel grinned. "Why, you get to choose who dies, and who continues life as a member of my court."  
"NO!"  
"Of course, if you don't pick one, I'll just kill them both."  
No matter how hard John fought to keep control, those words drove him into a state of shock and despair. He'd never thought he'd see them again. He never thought he'd have to choose between them. Wasn't that why he'd left in the first place?  
He didn't realize he was crying until the first tear dripped off his nose into the asphalt below.   
"How pitiful," crooned Estriel. "Yes, this is turning out quite nicely. Choose, John Constantine, or they both die."  
"I-" Johns' tear-filled eyes looked from one man to the other. "I can't…"  
"John, it's alright," Chas said. His voice, gravely as it was, was too much for John to hear and he sobbed, looking away . "It's alright," Chas repeated. "I've died before…"  
"Y-you're outta lives, Chas…" John whimpered. "I can feel it… I can't…"  
"It's fine, John… it's what I wanted anyways."  
"I CAN'T!" John screamed. "I-I can't choose! Chas, I left so you wouldn't have to deal with this… with me… Dez, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
Desmonds' stone-faced expression finally cracked.   
"I left so you could live your last life, Chas, not waste it!"  
Chas looked down at the ground.   
"Ugh. This it so sickening, I could barf," Estriel groaned. "Fine. You can't pick one. Then they both die."  
Estriel lifted a hand towards Chas. John struggled as hard as he could, to no avail.  
And that's when the bullet went right through Estriels' head.   
Demons are hardy, true, but not so hardy that a headshot couldn't kill it.   
Estriel crumpled to the ground, releasing Chas and Desmond. A second gunshot released Constantine, and he fell forward onto his knees. If he'd been looking up, he'd see Sara Lance untie Chas and Dez, but he was more focused on the asphalt below him and trying not to curl up in a ball and cry.  
Strong arms lifted him from the ground and wrapped him in a tight embrace. John leaned into the hug, knowing that he was acting weak, but too relieved and upset to care.   
"It's okay…" Chas whispered into his hair. "It's okay. I'm here. You're here. It's all fine."  
"I'm sorry…" John whimpered into Chas's shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"  
"Shh… don't apologize. It wasn't your fault."  
He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned reluctantly, only to see Dez looking at him with a mixture of pity and remorse, and anger. They stared at each other for a bit. Dez then sighed, patted John's shoulder, and turned to leave.  
"Dez, wait!" John yelped.   
Desmond looked back.   
"I meant what I said," John whispered. "I'm sorry. I really am. I get it if you're not ready to accept it, but it's true."  
Desmond nodded and walked away, leaving John in Chas's arms.   
"C'mon, " Chas muttered. "Let's go home."


End file.
